The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by bscdaisy
Summary: Short story based on the song 'The Man Who Cant be Moved' by The Script. About a love story between a man and his girlfriend who broke up with him. He sits on the corner of the street where they first met and hopes she will come back to him.


THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED

You start to realize you're crazy when you're sitting on the corner of two no name streets waiting, and after the second rainfall it kind of sinks in, or maybe it's just my damp clothes giving me a cold.

As people walk by they'll ask "what are you waiting for" and I'll say "for her" and the conversation will keep going in this fashion till you leave me here on the two corners of the street.

I don't know why they can't understand my logic, why they can't understand that love will provide in the end.

So here I am waiting, with a piece of cardboard with your name and words underneath, saying "have you seen this girl" referring to the picture in my hand of you. It kind of looks like a 'wanted' poster, and I do want you. I want you back by my side like the old days, laughing and smiling as we held each other in our arms.

So, I'm just going to sit here and see if you return to this place, this place where we met, this place where I first knew you were the one, but now you're the one I'm waiting for.

All I do is watch the cars as they go by and every time I see one that looks like yours I start smiling, but as it passes so does the smile. Feeling like this all day is frustrating, with false hope and broken promises. It's alright though, it gives me the feeling I'm still alive in this world and that thing I feel is love for that brief second.

Every second I sit here makes me feel like I'm nobody because when your alone you are nobody. And every time someone walks past an offers me cash I have to say "I'm not broke, I'm just broken hearted", they don't understand. All that, just makes me feel like this is pointless. I don't know how long I have been waiting here, camping in the street with nothing but a sleeping bag. Hope and love make time move faster, and if I had to guess I'd say I've been here for about a week.

I'm making this guess on the fact that the same man walks past every day and asks me every time he sees me "has she come yet?" and I just shake my head and he leaves me his lunch and continues walking by. I just sat there eating this man's lunch and I thought of you and if your heart wonders where I could be and if you think of here and I don't care if it takes two weeks, a month, or a year because I am going to wait for you.

"Son..Son?" I was woken to the sound of a soft sounding man, as forced my eyes open I could see it was a policeman. "I'm sorry son. You can't stay here." He said in this caring voice. "It's okay, I'm just waiting for someone and she'll be here soon I hope" I said with a smile, showing my teeth which were probably filthy by now. "Alright Son but if you're here tomorrow I'll have to take you in to the police station and fine you" he said with a small frown. "It's okay officer. You have to do what you have to do" I said, my smile getting smaller.

I sat there for the rest of the day and when tomorrow came I started to cry, but it was raining so thankfully no one could see my tears. As the policeman said, he came back "they didn't come did they?" he said while on one knee and a hand on my shoulder. "alright you remember what I said, you have to come with me. I won't cuff you if you come voluntary" he said with a frown. I nodded and got up and came with him. I sat in that cell for hours waiting for my release to come and it did. An officer came up to me, "you're free to go, you're bail has been paid" he said with a monotone in his voice.

I walked out with my head down in defeat, and as I looked up there she was and that smile I had at the start returned and crept it's way across my face. She told me that the man who gave me his lunch everyday saw the police officer take me away and he sat in the street for me, waiting in my place and the girl of my dreams finally came and he told her where I was.  
What happened after this doesn't matter, because it's the wait and the suffering that proves how much a person means to you and it's the things you will do for them that matters. Everything ended well, and that is all that needs to be said.


End file.
